zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 75
Suggestions Crenel Hermit vs. Patch Suggested due to suggestions on suggested suggestion. Both are hermits living on large boulder-filled climbable walls on large mountains. Both brag about their skill with a particular pastime, but their actual skill with said pastimes is somewhat questionable. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Yep, this is good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Yummy, yummy, yummy, I've got food in my tummy and I feel like-a voting for this. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.-- C2' / 01:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't find it interesting, but there's no denying the connections. Portal-Kombat : : Yeah. It looks interesting, but I just don't like it for some reason... Sincerely, Watcher. : : No, just don't like it.--MaloMart (talk) 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, I just don't see enough of a connection. There's one there, just not much of one. And what skill with what pastime does the Crenel Hermit have? All he does is tell you about cracked walls. Sir Real :: : He claims to have been an incredibly skilled swordsman. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:51, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it (honestly I liked it last time but was too absorbed in squadala to support). Solar flute (talk) 03:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : dont want to sound contorversal but I prefered Melari vs. Patch Oni Link 17:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It works. Jedimasterlink (talk) 03:58, January 9, 2010 ( : : i like this idea--Ironknuckle1 21:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I wasn't sure at first, but it sounds interesting--RH 17:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Blind vs. Helmethead Both are bosses of dungeons where you get a glove. Both attack by shooting energy balls and both continue to shoot energy balls after their head has been decapitated twice (also using the severed heads to attack). Oni Link 00:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I can totally see where you got this, but it's kind of missing a connection or two. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I do not dig it. --AuronKaizer ' 00:32, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I care not much for it, nor against it.'-- C2' / 01:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Never liked either of these things. Portal-Kombat : :I don't mind the fight, but Blind has already won just because Helmethead is from Zelda II. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :You'd think so but Error did win over old man. Well that would be a special case because he's error Oni Link 12:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : for all intents and purposes this is not that bad. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Thanks for switching your vote so mine doesn't win scumbag. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:16, January 11, 2010 (UTC) King of Red Lions vs. S.S. Linebeck In the first two cell-animated games, these were Link's main mode of transportation. While the similarities don't extend beyond that and the fact that they were ships, I think it's high time we had this fight. Sincerely, Watcher. : : I'm just not big on ships. Chips, however... --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Not original at all, not interesting at all, and you even have to admit yourself that there are few connections. It's just...there. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 00:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : These ship's sunk.-- C2' / 01:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I was always a fan of sea travel in Zelda. Portal-Kombat : :Lacks originality, sure, but for some strange reason, I like this one. Don't ask why (you know who you are...) =P Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : No to battleship. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : It's ok, but still very unoriginal. It's actually not THAT bad, but it still seems a bit lame. --DekuStickMaster Argorok vs. Helmaroc King Winged lord of the Kargarocs battle it out in the skies. Well, it wouldn't make much sense anywhere else. Actually, it might be cool in space.--RH 17:43, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I would like to see a space fight with these two but we all know thats not going to happen Oni Link 17:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : This is actually pretty good. Theres just something I don't like though, and I can't figure it out. So I'll stay neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:00, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Well Oni, I'm sure a hacker could pull it off--RH 18:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmm, no. Unoriginal. It's still not very original, but for the sake of peace in the Temple of Courage, I'll support it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Just a minute, how is Argorok the lord of Kargarocs? I mean, obviously Kargarocs can be found in the City in the Sky and Argorok's name is kind of similar, but there are no physiological or behavioral implications that they are in any way connected. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome aerial battles. Portal-Kombat : : To answer your question Xykeb, I wanted a better term to compare him to the typical Kargaroc, but I kinda just stuck with "lord". So...yeah.--RH 01:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : : CHANGEING VOTE: No matter how much I like the fight, Argorok is from TP, and TP beats TWW most/all of the time. I'm changing my Skeldrict vs. Stallord vote to oppose as well.-- C2' / 02:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) : : This is actually pretty interesting in my opinion. I'd like to see whether it's WW or TP flying monsters that are popular. --DekuStickMaster : : I like the idea of an air battle but don't like this battle at all. I don't see any connection besides them flying. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : :It works. Solar flute (talk) 03:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Skeldritch vs. Stallord Two skeletal bosses whom you battle at the end of desert dungeons, and in both battles you destroy their spines before fighting their disembodied heads. --Sir Real 19:26, January 4, 2010 : : Both very awesome fights... but by this point we all know who would win. EDIT: Then I remembered that the only other fight that stands a chance here is one which I am flat out not interested in. Very well, it's a good fight. Portal-Kombat : : I'm intrigued. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : We had a Stallord fight not too long ago. I'm not ready for another one yet. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:29, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Even though we just had a Stallord fight, this is the best suggestion so far.--MaloMart (talk) 00:32, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : CHANGING VOTE: Not only does Stallord always win big, he's from TP and TP wins most/all of the time. I'm also changing my Argorok and Helmroc King vote.'-- C2' / 00:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure, why not? I see the similarities. And I like skeletons too. Even huge fossils and bone demons. VOTE CHANGE: TP has too much supremacy. --DekuStickMaster : : I so knew somebody would suggest this at some point....look, while the connections are definitely there and for all intents and purposes this is not a bad fight, I'm sorry but I am so sick of Stallord fights that I will probably never support one again. This may seem rather biased of me, but that's just how it's going to be for me. We all know what's going to happen, Stallord will get an unreasonable amount of votes and win by a disproportionate amount. I am not in the mood to see that happen yet again, and I probably never will be again. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Gotta agree with XZ here. I like Stallord, but it's to the point where any fight with him is about as balanced as a "Link vs. Rat" fight. You know who's going to win, so there's really no point in pitting them against each other. Diachronos (talk) 02:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Responding to Diachronos, It may not seem like a fight between them would be very balanced, but remember, while Stallord can summon immobile zombies and breathe fire, Skeldritch can fire heavy boulders and fire his laz0r. Also, Sketdritch's spine is armored, while Stallord's is not. However, the people who are saying that Stallord needs a break make a good point; if this fight wins, I think Stallord deserves a long vacation, even though he can't move. Sir Real 18:29 1/7/10 :: : You realize that while you can vote for the one you think would win a real fight, most people just vote for whichever they like more? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Or hate the most, as the case may be. But yes, I know that. I was just trying to make a point about how a fight between them may be more fair than some would think. Sir Real 20:32 1/7/10 :::: : Yet your comment was directed toward their fighting abilities. Not everybody votes based on their abilities, most people vote on which fight they found more enjoyable. And have you seen the Stallord fights we have around here? No offense, but based on past experience, the chances of Stallord not pwning Skeldritch are unbelievably close to zero. Stallord has won against every other opponent in the ToC. Skeldritch is incredibly unlikely to be more popular than, say, Dark Dragon, which lost against Stallord. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : RIP Dark Dragon :( 09:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Personally I think there is a better ST boss to match up with Stallord. --Birdman5589 (talk) 04:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Who, Birdman? Cragma? Sir Real 20:33 1/7/10 :: : Yes Cragma. Stallord was the connection that I first though of during the Cragma battle. There is just something better about riding a machine around in circles at increasing hieghts that seems more fun. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I really do think this is a great fight but we recently had a Stallord fight and having him in the temple of courage every month is a bit bouring since for some reason he always wins hands down. Come back in a few weeks time and youll get my support Oni Link 12:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) : : unless we do stallord vs. Link or Stallord vs. Spinner, stallords going to win. Solar flute (talk) : : I'm sick of Stallord getting undeserved accolades. I enjoy the fight, but 'it's not the best in the series or even in ''Twilight Princess. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :: : I agree; Zant was a better fight. So was the duel between Link and Ganondorf at the very end. Diachronos (talk) 12:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : As much as I enjoy undead fights, I too must remember the undying TP supremacy. Curse those racists, they ruin perfectly good fights! May they spend eternity in the Dark World.--RH 03:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Link of the Gorons vs. Swordsman Ok I just came up with this a minute ago because of how weak this week is and I doubt people will like it, but at least it is another option. These guys are cowardly, but act like they are brave to fend off their fears. Link of the Gorons claims to be Link when he thinks Link himself is one of Ganondorf's minions. The Swordsman claims to be able to cut down the Moon and save Termina, but when it is about to crash he hides in his backroom and awaits destruction. Oh well, lets see how it does. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh. Link of the Gorons kind of fits that criteria, but at the same time he doesn't. If it weren't for the fact that he would totally pwn Swordsman, I'd suggest Linebeck, but as it is...I dunno. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually, I think this is pretty good. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.'-- C2' / 04:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : It might be due to sleep deprivation, but...I dig it! --AuronKaizer ''' 04:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, seeing as the Stallord fight is basically dead, this is a good option. --DekuStickMaster : : I dont think Link of the Gorons is claiming to be Link Link I always read is as if he was claiming to be himself and although they are seprate characters having the swordsman and carpet merchant one week after another doesnt work for me. But it is a weak week so I cant out right oppose it. Oni Link 11:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : "Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Hero of the Gorons". Tell me one heroic thing that Link of the Gorons actually did that Ganondorf's minions would fear? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I see it more plausable he would claim he's a Goron rather then a human. We dont know his back story he could consider himself a hero because he wasnt captured before hand. This cant really be argued since its all a matter of opinioin and perspective Oni Link 19:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Oni your almost definitely wrong and its pretty obvious. A video game isn't real, so as much as we can debate things about theories and such, if a backstory isn't stated, a character doesn't have any prior history. If you think the game develeopers made a secret backstory for every single character and opted to not reveal them, that seems unlikely to say the least. Until you even decided to question it, it never even crossed my mind that he wasn't talking about Link (who defeated King Dodongo and saved Dodongo's Cavern and is thus the Hero of the Gorons for whom he is named after). And even if thats not the case, which seems to be the most plausible and almost definite, it still doesn't change the basic nature of this fight's concept. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : :You wont change my mind Joe, I have no intentions of trying to change yours and Nintendo will most likely never confirm it so as it is each to their own. Regardless I do not like the fight and dont think of Link of the Gorons as a cowerd but it is to week a weak for me to oppose at this time. Oni Link 23:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, thats not what I was trying to do, but sorry regardless. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Link of the Gorons fits your description, but the Swordsman is more of a coward who says he'll do one thing and then does something completely different. Portal-Kombat : :I just don't see the similarities.--MaloMart (talk) 01:58, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : :lessinging the tie Oni Link 23:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Ok, wow. You can count on me to oppose every fight you ever suggest from here on out. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:14, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : : WTF? That's a terrible reason to oppose. You could just say I don't like it, but you do this instead.-- C2' / 00:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : : I wouldn't go as far as to oppose all your suggestions, but that is pretty low. If this ''was a tie, that would be a more legit reason, but this was behind anyway in this case. You could have just said there are others you'd rather have win or something...but sheesh. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I did give my reasons why i dont like it above Oni Link 00:40, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : : You also gave reasons for why you weren't going to oppose it, yet you retconned those. Just saying. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:41, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes I did Oni Link 00:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Umm yeah and you changed from neutral to oppose just to make sure mine wasn't in contention, when it wasn't going to win anyway. But maybe I'll start changing my votes all at the last minute from now on to manipulate the outcomes to my liking. Well, at least for all the other people's suggestions, because I will be opposing all of yours whether I like them or not. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : : Oni, the fact that you changed it at the last minute with not good enough reasoning is what is pissing people off. If your going to change it, at least make it seem like you thought about it.'-- C2' / 00:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : :I did think about. I spent a whole day thinking about it and decided to chnage my vote on the only vote that had a neutral from me. And I mean no personnal offense to you Joe and would of reacted the same way if anyone else suggested the fight Oni Link 13:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ganon vs. Malladus This is pry going to be too late to get enough support but oh well. Ganon's Twilight Princess form and Malladus are both demon beasts. One has horns while the other has tusks. Both are forms seen in the Dark World or Realm. --Birdman5589 (talk) 17:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Unoriginal and I don't particularly like villain vs. villain fights. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I think it's good, but we'll probably have to wait until a better time for this fight. Portal-Kombat : : Sorry, no. TP already has too much supremacy (see the Skeldritch vs. Stallord suggestion) --DekuStickMaster : : Hmm, I don't HATE it and it's probably likely to come up again at a later point. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Ikkle fikkle, Ganon wins.-- C2' / 02:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) [[Mothula|Mothula (''The Wind Waker)]] vs. Stagnox Both are giant flying bugs fought in forest themed dungeons. Both send out larvae to attack you with. Both are defeated attacking their rear and using a wind based item.Jrg4444 (talk) 01:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I just dig Stagnox is all. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --Birdman5589 (talk) 01:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. --DekuStickMaster : : Nothing special, but eh, whatever. It's certainly not bad. By the way, the plural of 'larva' is 'larvae'. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : :It's better than anything else this week. Resuggest if it doesn't tgo through.--MaloMart (talk) 01:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Hang on, are you talking about a specific Mothula? Your use of the term "wind based item" leads me to believe you're talking about the one from TWW (it could apply to ST Mothula, but that one doesn't send out larvae). If so, you should clarify in the fight's title. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 02:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it.-- C2' / 02:24, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : A boss versus a common enemy just doesn't work. But somehow this still looks like its going to win. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:26, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Mothula is a mini-boss in the forbidden woodsJrg444 (talk) 04:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : And a Moblin is the mini-boss of Dragon Roost Cavern, but I doubt you would consider them anything more than common enemies. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : :Why not just make it refer to all Mothulas? I'd be more likely to support it if that was the case.--MaloMart (talk) 05:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Congrats, this fight seals the deal and steals the show. Portal-Kombat Comments This has to be the most controversial ToC suggestions round I've come across. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:37, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Yes agreed. I have to say, that we are taking this way to seriously, and are really fighting over the votes. Either people like it or don't like it, but they should only oppose if they REALLY don't like it.'-- C2' / 01:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hm. Looks like my two least favorite fights this week are the two that have a chance of going through. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 01:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :We have to come to a conclusion on what to do if there is a tie. I think if someone doesn't agree to let the other go through, the first one posted should go through. This probably shouldn't go into effect this week though for obvious reasons. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I've actually suggested that before, it hasn't garnished a whole lot of attention, but it will work.-- C2' / 02:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I see some very obvious flaws in that system, but there's nothing better to do that I can think of. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think its the best way to go. Holding an extra round of voting would interfere with our schedule. And theres really no other options I can think of that make sense. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::We could do least oppose votes thatd would make sense Oni Link 09:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Except for there to be a tie, the one with less oppose must have less supports, and basically just less votes in general. That's not really a basis for saying it somehow won over the other one. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 10:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::O yeah. Well there is no simple way to do this but I dont think posting first should be the way to go because that sounds very unfair. Oni Link 10:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, clearly Crenel Hermit vs. Patch has won with three, putting mine in second place. Or did I miscount?--RH 16:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Mothula vs Stagnox has 5 supports. Diachronos (talk) 00:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I forgot about that one. Well tick tock, someone needs to archive stuff, and I sure don't know what I'm doing with that stuff.--RH 01:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC)